


Pre-programed

by WhiskeyDix (Zibomotua)



Series: OMGCP! Drabbles [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, Where you share a unique connection with your soulmate, mistaken for schizophrenia, not dark at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zibomotua/pseuds/WhiskeyDix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will can’t believe he hasn’t actually met his soulmate yet. He feels like he’s known his soulmate since he was 10 years old when he first heard a voice in his head that didn’t sound like his own. He’s heard that voice every day since. That must be their connection.</p><p>Every soulmate pair has a connection, something unique to them that draws them together. It can be the ability to sing a perfect duet, or have matching birthmarks. The connection comes in all sizes and forms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pre-programed

**Author's Note:**

> for omgcp_tropechallege's first week Soulmate AU Prompt.

Will can’t believe he hasn’t actually met his soulmate yet. He feels like he’s known his soulmate since he was 10 years old when he first heard a voice in his head that didn’t sound like his own. He’s heard that voice every day since. That must be their connection.

 

Every soulmate pair has a connection, something unique to them that draws them together. It can be the ability to sing a perfect duet, or have matching birthmarks. The connection comes in all sizes and forms.

 

Even though Dex grew up in a large family, he was always seen as a loner.

 

“Why do you need to make friends when you’ve already come pre-programed with a best friend in your head?” He told his mom one day in high school.

 

Unfortunately, telling his mom that he hears voices doesn’t make her draw the same conclusion.

 

Next month his mother takes him to the doctors for a checkup. This doctor isn't the same doctor Dex is used to seeing and he prescribes him something to ‘help with the voices’.

 

It takes a little time, but the voice dulls. It never quite goes all the way away. Dex can’t make out any coherent thoughts anymore and it leaves him feeling empty. His junior year crawls to a close and no amount of interaction with his friends and family can speed it up again. Dex feels hollow, like there’s a loneliness locked deep inside him he can’t erase.

 

Dex shows up at the taddy tour, ready to write samwell off as a non-option. He’s so lonely, he doesn’t even know why he still plays hockey. He misses his old friend, even if it was just a chemical imbalance in his brain. Actually, he can almost hear the voice now.

 

“-Man Samwell’s pretty sick.”

 

Dex chuckles. No, it’s really not.

 

“Yea man, you joining us?” he hears one of the Samwell players say behind him. Shitty.

 

“You know it, bro.” Wait. that's still the voice.

 

His voice. It’s-

 

Dex reals around to where that voice is still talking to the moustached man.

 

“Derek.” The words come out choked and quiet. Involuntary.

 

The man talking to Shitty instantly stops his conversation and stares straight at Dex, making eye contact for the first time since they started the tour.

 

“Will?” The man, with beautiful soft curls and the most perfect nose Dex has ever seen, practically throws Shitty out of the way to get to him.

 

Dex stands from where he was sitting on the bleachers, intending to meet him halfway, when Derek gets his foot wrapped up in Shitty’s leg causing him to pitch right into Dex’s chest.

 

They both crash backwards into the concrete steps of Faber’s stadium seating.

 

“There’s no way this is real” Dex wheezes breathlessly. He takes a second to compile his thoughts while he waits for Derek to get off him.

 

Derek never moves, instead he seems to convulse softly, head tucked into the crook of Dex’s neck.

 

A shadow loops over them before Dex can do anything. “Yo, Nursey! You ok?”

 

Derek, Nursey?, raises his head at the sound of Shitty’s voice but trains his eyes straight on Dex’s.

 

“I couldn’t hear you anymore. I-” Derek chokes out a cough. It’s clear to Dex now that the convulses had been sobs. “I thought you had died!”

 

“Oh” That makes sense. “I thought I was schizophrenic.”

 

“Schiz-” Derek laughs and chokes at the same time. Dex’s arms move of their own accord to wrap around Derek’s broad chest and pat him on the middle of his back.

Dex throws out his medication that night.


End file.
